


Not Appropriate

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not something brothers should be doing at war council meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Appropriate

"Corrin. Corrin **this is not appropriate** ," Ryoma growled as soon as his siblings and their retainers left the war council.

Corrin simply smiled like a very satisfied cat and moved his right foot further against Ryoma's kimono-clad crotch. "Then why are you so hard?"

"Because you've been toying with me for the past half hour," Ryoma replied curtly.

"But that red flush looks so good on you," Corrin countered, feeling around with his toes to slip past Ryoma's kimono while his brother tried to stay in control of his breathing.

"Takumi will kill us when he finds out." Ryoma even suspected, given the look Takumi had given him upon leaving, that he already had an idea who was making his elder brother so worked up.

"Takumi needs to get that stick out of his ass a bit more." Corrin licked his lips as he felt the warm linen of Ryoma's loincloth against the sole of his foot. Success.

Ryoma's breath hitched despite himself. "Is this something Nohr has taught you?"

"Nope." Deft, rough feet continued their ballet over Ryoma's cock, tracing the hard length over the loincloth, rubbing toes over the head through the material, slipping one foot low to nudge his covered balls. Ryoma could barely sit straight anymore, and it made Corrin sigh in delight. "This is something I'm discovering with you, Ryoma."

He watched Ryoma squirm against the table as his regal elder brother nearly lost control just from the touch of his two feet. "I've never desired anyone else as I desire you right now," he told him as he watched him grit his teeth and break his writing brush as he came with a loud gasp, wet heat soaking his loincloth, moistening the sole of Corrin's feet still stroking him up and down.

"Brother," Ryoma gasped again.

"Corrin," his brother corrected, smiling mischievously. "We're gonna have a lot of fun together."


End file.
